


После грозы

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Май 1471 года. Странная весна, которая все изменила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После грозы

\- Что красная роза, что белая роза - для острого ножа нет особой разницы.  
\- Ваше Высочество, цветам не больно. Разве умирающий или ущербный цветок будет радовать ваш глаз? Или упрямая ветка, что поднялась выше всех? Вот так ее в фартук. Потом эти цветы и ветки я отнесу на кучу с палыми листьями и всякими отходами за хозяйственными постройками. Истлев, они станут землей, но не простой, а особой, которая удобрит истощенную почву и даст жизнь вашим любимым розам.  
\- Здесь нет роз…  
Горбатому церковному садовнику Грегу неловко в присутствии юной принцессы, но и молчать как-то неправильно, когда она говорит нечто странное. Никого рядом нет, а значит, она к нему обращается. Приходится ему болтать всякую чепуху, чтобы не показаться неучтивым.  
\- Вот они, розовые кусты. Скоро-скоро и они зацветут. Смотрите, Ваше Высочество, первые бутоны. Вот это будет белая роза, а вот красная.  
Два бутона почти одинаковые. Еще не поймешь, какая масть цветов, потому стоит довериться садовнику. С цветами все так просто, а вот людям свойственно путаться и ошибаться, менять союзников и лагеря, и гибнуть. Сколько раз, наблюдая в Миддлхейме за обрезкой роз, Анна не задумывалась о сакральном смысле данного действа.  
Белую розу не перекрасишь в красный цвет, а потом обратно, но у людей все не так. Все рушится и возводится заново в каком-то безумном замысле, а некий садовник, Жнец смерти, уже находит новую жертву - вжик, и головка розы летит в растянутый фартук.  
Все казалось таким незыблемым: верность отца королю, которого он посадил на трон, их семья, сильная в своем единстве… И вдруг, как по щелчку пальцев трюкача, и ее гордый отец стоит на коленях, смиренно склонив голову перед той, кого он называл блудливой француженкой. Еще щелчок, и Анна уже жена сына этой самой француженки.  
Поддержка семьи… Еще одна крепость из хрусталя, разбившаяся от первого же удара камнем. Где твоя матушка, Анна? Почему не возьмет под крылышко своего птенчика? Графиня Уорик в безопасности в аббатстве Болье, и ей нет дела до бед младшей дочери.  
Где твоя сестра Изабелла, Анна, та, которая обещала поддерживать, наставлять и утешать? При первой же возможности постаралась присоединиться к мужу, оставив сестру в лагере бывших врагов. «Это для нашего общего блага. Ты сильная, Нен. Все в руках Господа, а Он нас не оставит».  
Где твой непобедимый отец Делатель Королей, Анна? Убит при местечке Барнет.  
Оруженосец графа Уорика погиб там же. Почти некому помолиться о нем. Разве что только Анне. Она знает его по прежней жизни. Его звали Роберт Хиддлстон, и он был один из мальчиков, воспитывавшихся при Миддлхейме, высокий и худой, но достаточно сильный и выносливый. А еще бесстрашный настолько, чтобы, зная даже, кто перед ним, одержать победу над братом короля, герцогом Глостером, тем самым заслужив уважение и для себя, и для Ричарда. Рассудительный и одновременно безумный до того, чтобы влюбиться в старшую дочь графа и безуспешно пытаться это скрыть.  
Его мог убить кто-то из его товарищей, тот, с кем когда-то он делил одну казарму и место за столом. У Жнеца своеобразное чувство юмора. Хорошо, что убийцей Роберта не мог быть Ричард…  
Разведчики доложили, что Ричард Йорк в тот день был ранен. К сожалению свекрови Анны, несерьезно, и в следующую битву он опять был готов возглавить отряд.  
Неправильно это - молиться за врага, а Ричард ведь враг ее и ее мужа.  
\- Дайте свое благословение, моя скромная супруга. Хотя так или этак, победа все равно будет за Ланкастерами, - накануне внезапно обратился к Анне Эдуард Вестминстерский.  
\- S'il plait a Dieu*, - тихо сказала она на языке, который был ему ближе и роднее языка страны, которой он собирался править. И не успели удивленно приподнятые брови Эдуарда опуститься, как Анна сделала еще нечто странное, несвойственное ее сдержанной натуре: сделав полушаг и потянувшись на цыпочках, коснулась губ мужа своими губами.  
Слишком часто Анна стала задумываться: а что будет дальше, после той самой вожделенной Эдуардом победы? Что будет с нею, когда за ее спиной не стоит сила графа Уорика? Хуже пощечины стал подслушанный разговор Маргариты Анжуйской с сыном, когда она потребовала обходить десятой дорогой ложе девчонки Невилл. Запрет порождает желание. Ее свекровь об этом забыла, а неискушенная Анна сделала свой ход в нужное время и выиграла, по крайней мере, битву, а если удастся зачать ребенка, то и войну. Ей всего лишь осталось принять вожделение Эдуарда, расставить ноги и сделать вид, что ей не противно.  
Триумф первой победы над свекровью оказался недолгим. Его сменила опустошенность и чувство гадливости к себе. Нужно только его пережить и дальше будет проще, уверяла себя Анна. Корона стоит этого.  
Утром алый знак на белой простыне показал, что ребенка не будет. Тогда она пришла в отчаянье, а уже следующим днем, когда гонец принес вести об окончившейся битве, возблагодарила Господа за то, чего не случилось.  
Как странно… Она должна ощущать скорбь или хотя бы почтительное уважение к тому, кто не вернется, а вместо этого только какая-то легкость и безмятежность, а еще свобода. Анна спокойна, и пусть это как затишье природы перед бурей, она теперь знает, что делать, она не пропадет.  
Редкий двор Маргариты Анжуйской готовится к скорому отъезду, а точнее к бегству. В такой суматохе недолго что-то и забыть: например, ненужную невестку. До Анны никому нет дела, ну разве что этому садовнику.  
\- Так эта роза красная?  
\- Да-да! - подтверждает Грег. За неимением семьи его цветы — его дети. Садовнику приятно, когда их ценят. Юная принцесса протягивает руку к бутону. — Это будет красивый алый цветок!  
\- Не будет! - жестокая девочка по непонятной прихоти ломает тонкий стебель и, потеряв интерес, медленно уходит, оставив его у себя как трофей.  
Горбатый садовник Грег изумленно смотрит ей вслед. Ему еще неизвестны те новости, от которых спокойный в обычные дни монастырь гудит подобно пчелиному улью: битва проиграна, принц Эдуард мертв.

**Author's Note:**

> * S'il plait a Dieu - Господи, помоги (фр.)


End file.
